


De ciudades en el cielo

by minigami



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la penumbra, la barriga de Gotham es un circuito de obstáculos que parecen cambiar todos los días.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De ciudades en el cielo

**Author's Note:**

> Universo alternativo en el que casi todas las ciudades humanas cambian la tierra por el aire para escapar de la guerra entre amazonas y atlántidas que asola la superficie.
> 
> Publicado también en mi LJ (minigami.livejournal.etc etc)

 

 

**De ciudades en el cielo**

 

Cuando el viento pasa entre las rendijas que hay en las placas de madera, silba como los fantasmas de los cuentos que Dick solía contar a sus hermanos por las noches.

Si acerca la nariz, Dick puede ver las nubes a través de los diminutos agujeros, el cielo. A veces, hasta un trocito de mar o la espira de un rascacielos.

En las bodegas del Gotham City siempre hace frío. Dick hunde las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y apoya la espalda en una de las pocas planchas de metal que no están totalmente manchadas de óxido debido a la humedad. El aliento se le escapa de la boca en forma de girones de nube, y Dick se pregunta, medio en broma, medio en serio, si es eso de lo que están hechas en realidad. Si las nubes no son más que el aliento de un gigante invisible que tiene mucho frío.

En la penumbra, la barriga de Gotham es un circuito de obstáculos que parecen cambiar todos los días. Pocos bajan a las bodegas, pero es común encontrarse gente. Almas perdidas, los llama Alfred. Jason, mientras que más duro, es también más claro, como siempre: él les llama los locos de las cajas.

A Dick siempre le han caido bien.

No le juzgan, no le impiden practicar. Son tristes e inofensivos, figuras envueltas en tela gris que evitan la poca claridad que se cuela entre las placas de madera que reparan de forma precaria la panza del monstruo volador que es Gotham. Dick vive allí desde los doce años. Solía ser parte de un circo, hasta que el fuego y la guerra lo consumieron. Ahora es un habitante más de Gotham City, ciudad voladora, y se siente tan parte de su orografía artificial como alguan vez se sintió en comunión con la carpa principal del circo.

Pero hasta los gothamitas de adopción mejor adaptados echan de menos su lugar de origen, y es es lo que le mueve a buscar ráfagas de aire sin filtrar, un trocito de mar, un fragmento de tierra virgen. Y un nómada no se siente nunca a gusto en una ciudad, por mucho que esta sea en realidad un monstruo de madera, cristal y acero que jamás toca tierra y no pasa más de una semana en el mismo lugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por Come Alive (War of the Roses), de Janelle Monáe.


End file.
